


Upon Waking

by oriolegirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/pseuds/oriolegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up alone - Parrish is used to it, Sheppard is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Waking

  
Parrish is used to waking up alone. Lorne usually has morning duties - meetings and training and other military things - and is up at what Parrish considers a rather uncivilized hour. But Lorne has been off-world for the last two days, so Parrish has been going to bed alone, as well. He can't say that he likes that very much.

When he fumbles on the nightstand for his watch, Parrish discovers that it's holding down a piece of paper. Picking it up, he finds a rough sketch of a plant - what looks like a member of a species Parrish is particularly interested in - along with a planet designation and a few lines in Lorne's precise writing, "It should be in your greenhouse when you finally get up. See you at lunch?"

Parrish smiles as he reaches for his radio.

~*~

Sheppard isn't used to waking up alone. Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night to find McKay typing furiously on his laptop or arguing with Zelenka over his radio or both, but when he wakes up in the morning, McKay is curled up next to him. Sheppard frowns before he remembers McKay muttering about a chemistry department meeting at an ungodly hour.

Sheppard stretches and his hand brushes across something. Looking over, he discovers it's the paper airplane he was working on the night before. The wings have been reshaped. Examining the new folds, he finds a note in McKay's impatient scrawl, "It will work better this way."

Sitting up, Sheppard aims the plane and lets go. As it sails across the room and into the bathroom, he laughs.  



End file.
